Power Shots
Power shots are the main parts of Head Soccer. They are the most reliable ways to score, and they distinguish good characters from bad Characters. Power shots are different for each character, and some characters have multiple Power shots. Currently there's a total of 119 different power shots in the game. Strategy Power shots are extremely useful, even if the Power Shot itself isn't that good because it can be used to instantly block an opponent's Power Shot. Power shots shouldn't always be used as soon as you get them. They should be saved to have the final shot in power rallies. Power rallies are when both players have a series where each player has a Power Shot before there is a goal. If your opponent has a good shot like Ireland's, don't immediately use Egypt's Shot, but wait to use it to block the power shot of Ireland, therefore blocking your opponents and also having the opportunity to score. The person that has the last Power Shot usually scores. Power Shot Types By the Way They Shoot the Ball There are multiple types of Power Shots in Head Soccer, each with their own pluses and minuses. Some Power Shots may fall into multiple categories. A few shots might not fall into any category as they are so unique (like France). Straight Line Straight line Power Shots are usually the worst as they are extremely easy to block and counter. They are the ones, obviously, that travel in a straight line like Cameroon or Valentine. The plus to these is that most of them start in front of you, meaning that if you get close enough to the goal, the ball will start in the goal. Ground Shots These are shots that go on the ground such as Italy's and Nigeria's. The minus to these is that they are usually easy to be countered since they are right on the ground where the defenders foot is. They do have better pluses, though. Most of them cannot be deflected meaning that if they don't counter it then it is almost for sure a goal. Downward Slanting These are the shots that start above the character and shoot downward. Examples are Brazil, Chile and Canada. These Power Shots are usually pretty good because they are extremely hard to counter and deflect. However, since these start above the goal and slant down they can't be used from anywhere on the field like Straight line shots. They have to be used a certain distance away from the goal, but also be close enough to the goal so that it won't go into the ground. Destructive Destructive Power Shots are ones that deal heavy damage to the defender, such as Greece with the javelins and Asura with the fists. The advantage of these is that they deal massive damage to the defender, knocking off any costumes, and making it harder to jump up and deflect the ball. The downside is that since these are all straight line shots they are still easy to deflect and counter if the defender is good. Aerial Shots Aerial shots are shots that start from the top of the screen such as the U.K.'s shot and Spain's shot. These are an extension of Downward slanting as all of these are aimed down towards the goal. They also have the same disadvantage that they have to be used from a certain spot on the field. They are also hard to counter, but also have a higher percentage of going straight into the goal as they angle more downwards. Delay Shots These are shots are good that either move slowly or don't shoot right away such as Argentina and the Netherlands. Their advantage is that a lot of people will jump early making for a direct goal, but their disadvantage is that if the defender knows to jump later they don't give that much of an advantage. Grab Shots Grab shots are ones that pull the defender back once it hits them such as Mexico's and Z's. These are good because they give you a lot of time while the defender is being pulled back to go ahead and score in a chance for open goal. Their disadvantage, however, is that these shots won't go directly into the goal, and you will always have to work in order to get a goal off of these. Multi-Ball-Shots This group is limited to Germany, Spain, Kepler 22B, Luxembourg, Belgium, Uruguay, Ecuador, Serbia, Ukraine and PumpKill, as it is so powerful. These are the power shots that shoot multiple balls all of which are capable of scoring. The huge advantage is that each ball can score meaning that these can't be blocked by a Power Shot. The disadvantage though is that if not all of the balls are on target then they are easy to block and don't really have an after-effect. Up and Down Shots These shots are the ones that go up and down as the character shoots them. Devil and Belgium have these shots. They can be tricky because of the ball going up and down, but if you train a bit, you will see how is it easy to stop them. The disadvantage is that the ball sometimes misses the goal if it goes up when it's near the goal. Types of shots by the position they are used from There are a few types of power shots as you use them: Defensive, Offensive, Mid-Line, Offensively-Defensive and Field-Wide. This may help the player to use him in the exact area so it'll make the power more useful and better. Some Power Shots may fall into multiple categories, but only a few shots are so good. When you play with the character having a different type of the shot, you have to play carefully, for ex. if you play with offensive character, you should play offensively. Kepler 22B is the only character not fitting in any category, as he has all power shots before him. Defensive Shots Defensive shots are shots that work the best or work only on your side of the field (usually not while you are in your penalty area). United Kingdom, Asura, Super Saiyan, Uruguay's air shot, India's ground shot, Hong Kong's ground shot, Mon-K's ground shot and Nepal's air shot are the only Defensive shots. If you are playing with, for ex., UK, it is recommended not to kick your opponent a lot and to always try to deflect the ball staying on your side of the field. The one that may surprise you is Germany's and Z's shots, that are also Defensive. Offensive Shots These shots work the best when you are on your opponent's side of the field (usually not while you are in your opponent's penalty area). We can say are all the straight-line shots like South Korea's, because if you use them where they start in the goal, it is an automatic goal. Of course, there are a lot of shots in this group, but this group has the most power shots so it will take a long time to write them all, we can say that non-straight-line shots in these group are Croatia's air shot, PumpKill's air shot and others. If you play with an Offensive character, try to be on your opponent's side of the field as much as possible. You can use the opportunity to kick and hurt the opponent, too! You still have to be careful about the own goals, that is the reason some offensive shots, and almost all straight-line shots are disadvantageous. Shots like France's underground shot are very useful while using them in the middle of the court, because they give you an easy goal, reaching the surface right in the opponent's goal line Mid-Line Coming Soon! Offensively-Defensive Coming Soon! Field-wide Coming Soon! Character's Power Shots South Korea = Power Shot Cameroon = Thunderbolt Shot Nigeria = Tornado Shot USA = Penta Shot Japan = Ninja Shot Russia = Ice Shot Argentina = Dragon Shot Italy = Big Ball Shot Brazil = Firebird Shot Germany = Dark Shot Spain = Laser Shot France = Underground Shot United Kingdom = Hawk-Eye Shot Mexico = Hand Shot The Netherlands = Black Hole Shot Cyborg = Robo-Fist Shot and Missile Power Shot Kepler 22B = All the Power Shots before him Turkey = Bubble Shot Portugal = Spider Shot Devil = Vampire Shot Canada = Snow Storm Shot Chile = Snake Shot Poland = Ice Spike Shot Asura = Red Fist Shot Egypt = Sand Shot Valentine = Valentine Shot Super Saiyan = Super Ball Shot Ireland = Rainbow Shot China = Monkey Shot and Buddha Shot Greece = Sparta Shot and Spear Shot New Zealand = Haka Shot Sweden = Viking ship Shot Z = Zombie Shot Israel = Cross Shot and Hammer Shot Australia = Magic Shot Denmark = Missile Launcher Shot and Laser Shooter Shot Luxembourg = Plant Shot Colombia = Mob Shot Romania = Dracula Shot, Coffin Shot and Graveyard Shot South Africa = Golem Shot and Golem Fist Shot Austria = Catapult Shot Thailand = Meteor Shot Saudi Arabia = Oil Shot Switzerland = Yeti Shot, Snowman Shot and Snowball Shot Singapore = Shuriken Shot Belgium = Music Shot Pluto = Titan Shot Croatia = RoboShot Uruguay = Military Shot Hungary = Monster Shot India = Fireball storm Shot Hong Kong = Skykick Shot, Yung-Chun Punch Shot and Dragon Dash Shot Ecuador = Helicopter Shot, Bazooka Shot and Machine Gun Shot Mon-K = Hulk Shot Czech Republic = Lightning Shot Nepal = Robot Shot Georgia = Rotating Fighter Shot, Dragon Uppercut Shot and Energy Shot Indonesia = Chain Shot Ukraine = Lara Croft Shot Serbia = Captain Marvel Shot WatermelBot = Watermelon ninja Shot PumpKill = Pumpkin Shot and Grim Reaper Shot Category:Powers Category:Game Things